The Story
by Nialler3131
Summary: Alex Hood was the biggest female singer there was, and she had to thank Gustavo Rocque. A year later, he signs Big Time Rush and asks her to help be their mentor. Little did she know that meeting James Diamond would give her the best story to tell. After all, it's all about the story. Sucky summary but give the story a shot!
1. O N E

**ALEX HOOD WAS ONE** of the biggest female singers on the planet. She had been signed by the one and only Gustavo Rocque a year before he had signed _Big Time Rush._

She was excited to learn that Gustavo chose her to work with him and Kellie to help the boys adjust and practice better. She thought nothing too seriously, after all she was just going to be a mentor to four 16 year old boys.

But, when she and a certain James Diamond meet, things start to get interesting. Join them on their journey.

After all, who really cares about the happy ending? It's all about the story.


	2. T W O

**THE COLD MINNESOTA AIR** made Alex shiver as she stepped out of the limousine and into the building. She glanced over to Kellie before pouring.

"Do I have to stay for auditions?"

"Yes," Kellie responded, "You're going to mentor the winner. You should be here to help the auditions." Alex only rolled her hazel eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Yes, she was excited to become a mentor but having to leave Palm Woods just to come to Minnesota? Yeah, that's not something she was excited about.

"Oh, quit huffing. Auditions are about to start."

;-;

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos collapsed into Kendall's couch, turning on the television. All of them shifted in pain before focusing on the music video that played.

"Alex Hood makes the pain go away," Kendall spoke, slouching against the couch. The boys weakly nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna marry her some day," James mentioned, causing Logan to sit up and look at him.

"You're going to marry Alex Hood? How?"

Right after that question, both Kendall and Carlos let out a series of 'no's'. James only grinned and stood up, jumping onto the table before them.

"I'm going to be famous! Sing out to sold out arenas and have, like, five houses," he stated before singing. "Make the girls go crazy!" He then smirked to the boys. "Then, I'll marry Alex."

"Are you done? Please be done," Logan said.

"No, cause here's the part where I shake my booty!" He jumped from the table to the couch and as he did so, he continued to sing "I'm gonna be famous! Gonna marry Alex!"

Kendall only grinned, "Carlos!"

CarloS sat up and put on his black hockey helmet. "Got it." He rose and roughly pushed James off the couch, quickly jumping on top of him. Kendall and Logan looked at each other and began to laugh. The TV then cut from the music video to an announcement.

"Do you wanna be a pop star?"

"Yes," James rose.

"Well, today's your chance if you're in Minnesota. Are you ready!"

"I'm in Minnesota."

A girl appeared on the show. "I'm gonna be the next Gwen Stefani!"

Each boy stood. "That's Jenny Tinkler from homeroom," Kendall stated.

"Gustavo Rocque, ninites-mega producer of bands like Boyquake, Boyz in the Attic, and Boyzcity is looking for the next popstar. But he's even more famous for his quote in _Rolling Stone_ where he said 'I could turn a dog into a pop star.'.

" I sing bbetter than a dog!" James turned to the boys.

"And not only that, famous singer Alex Hood will be at auditions to mentor the said next superstar!"

James let out a tiny shriek, roughly shoving Logan to the side as he got closer to the TV. 'This is it! I'll meet the love of my life and become a famous star in one night!"

;-;

Auditions ended at five and it was two minutes until then. Kellie had left to see if anyone else was left and Alex just sighed.

"Gustavo, I don't think we're going to find anyone. But, try to be nice," she spoke, brushing her long brown hair behind her ear as she smiled at Gustavo. He only turned to her with a frown.

He opened his mouth to probably tell when Kellie walked in, soon followed by a boy wearing torn, gray gloves. But, he didn't sing. He just beat boxed. Alex let out a tiny giggle as Gustavo glared.

"Stop! Stop it forever."

"But I just started," the boy spoke.

"And now you're finished. But I'm not because I wanna tell you what else you are!" Gustavo yelled. Alec quickly motioned for the boy to go and avoid Gustavios yelling. She rolled her eyes as he continued to yell after the boy.

It didn't take long for another boy to walk to the stage, but this boy was wearing a black helmet. The boy took the microphone and shifted it from hand to hand. He then bent over and pointed the microphone at his rear end. And let me tell you, the noise he produced was enough to have Gustavo try to crawl over the desk to him.

Alex was quietly laughing, biting her lip as Gustavo sent her a glare. The next boy that walked in was enough to make her sit up in her seat. They made eye contact and Alex smiled, her dimples showing. He had long brown hair and gorgeous eyes.

"Well, he's definitely anything but hideous," Alex whispered and Gustavo nodded his head in agreement.

The boy began to sing and he sounded great. His wide eyed gaze was only focused on Alex. Alex leaned against the desk, her chin resting in her hand. It wasn't until he stuttered at one of the lines. She flinched as Gustavo began to speak.

"Stop."

"I'm sorry, I just- I just got a little I start over?"

"Oh yeah. Start over. Why don't you just go outside and never come back? Next!"

Alex widened her eyes, looking towards Gustavo. She was shocked.

"But I'm good!"

"Yeah, he's great!" Alex spoke, missing the mouth drop from James.

"I don't need good. I need fire. I need someone to knock me out of my seat and guess what? I'm still in it. Because you have no talent!" Gustavo yelled and Alex glared. She was ready to fire back when a different voice spoke from behind her.

"No talent? You're the one with no talent," a blonde boy spoke loudly, obviously a friend to the boy on stage. "You haven't had a hit in ten years!" Alex looked up at the blonde with narrowed eyes, and so did James.

"Look, aside from Alex, you haven't had a hit in ten years!" He corrected. "AndI'm sure that Alex could drop you and sign with a much better company!"

"Hey, Girl To My Heart was a hit nine years ago!" Gustavo yelled. The blonde, who was named Kendall, let out a laugh.

He began to sing the song as he jumped onto the table. Alex let out a small laugh. She stood from her seat when he leaned forward and kicked Gustavo back in his seat. Alex covered her mouth to contain a laugh.

"Security!" Kellie yelled.

"Here's a new hit for you! Oh yeah, you're such a turd! You look like a turd and you smell like a turd!" Kendall sang as security grabbed from behind and got him off the table.

"Get off me!"

Alex laughed more as the four boys each attacked the two security guards, along with an old woman who literally came out of nowhere. Even though she was rooting for the boys, she knew who won in that fight.


End file.
